Maizonos
turtleseed user @maizonos (her name is cola and her first un was @fujisakis) is a seedizen with a strong love for positive vibes and cute things! she loves shitty entry level anime such as dangan ronpa and hetalia. her jam is stop motion movies esp laika (legend has it that if u chant 5 different stop motion movies in front of a mirror and play songs by voltaire cola will come thru ur mirror and start 2 cry) and music. all music. she's not picky her aesthetic is positivity, memes, and spookiness and totally didn't write this collection of run on sentences.. i mean paragraphs up at 4 am.... on a final note her faves are def chihiro fujisaki and sayaka maizono and also every 2p!hetalia character bc she is trash her gross tumblr is sayaka-rnaizono please follow that she's also a segment on #ShoreNews called #factsfrommaizonos!!! she posts cool chill fun facts about things that are relevant or seeds and turtles if there's nothin happenin atm she's also fictionkin with the one and only sayaka maizono from dangan ronpa :^) halloween "HALLOWEEN WILL BE THE DAY WHEN SKELETON HELL TRULY RISES‏" -@arachnidsGrip as the queen of skelememer hell, cola gets really really excited over halloween!!! that's actually to say the least she doesn't just love halloween she is halloween. her side account is legit @halloweenfukr69, a un that ts user @Foyfoy came up with (there was a small scuffle over it but cola Won) and she has made several seeds about how much she loves halloween and all things spooky she's also the official ts halloween countdown and changes her name daily to show how many days left until halloween! she somehow became the official halloween fucker too but that was expected S K E L E V A T O R late one night, september 24th 2014, 36 days b4 halloween, ts user @maizonos, the very ts user u r reading the wiki for, found a game... a game like no other yes that game is S K E L E V A T O R overjoyed with finding a game about SKELETONS and LAVA, she promptly downloaded it and has been crying abt it for So long So long pls save her she will not rest until everyone has played S K E L E V A T O R so pls play it http://mcfunkypants.com/Skelevator/ here is the link to S K E L E V A T O R it's available on microsoft computers Pls Pls Play It Holy S H I T testimonials 'the official gif of turtleseed' -@pmmm "Wow what a cutie" - @AobaSeragaki 'i follow u on both tumblr and turtleseed this is amazing... but ur rly gay and cool and you also made the danganpositivityproject blog and someone made me on there and i think it was u and i cried and ur legitimately the best person ur so sweet' -@hinatahajime ur super cute holy shit. also u have Good icons + ur v sweet as a whole !!! 'ur cool' -@shsl 'maybe bromo will be our always', 'the bromos in our homos' 'ur super cool and hella nice n rad ilu' -@Kazuichisouda 'that is honestly the memiest thing youve ever sent me you beat your meme record‏' - maizono's (my) friend on tumblr and i feel like that should be a testimonial "review of @maizonos: Good Shit OP!!!!" -@tsumikimikan youre alright i guess -@aang "half empty cola bottle" -@wesson "gay as Heck also a super positive Nerd ily even tho thats Gay. also skelememes lmao" -@tsumikimikan wow what a cool gay........except ur not gay... but thats ok bc ur my not-gay.....ur super cute n important so pls keep on memin' in up 5 me luv ya babe no romo -@kazuichisouda SHUT UP WITH THE MEMES - maizonos's friends cousin @halloweenfukr69 wtf read senyuu you piece of gigantic skeleton model created by shrek - @Foyfoy